Asking for help
by Spartan10007
Summary: What if Mac had another brother, older then Terrence, that was involved in gangland activities that he never told anyone about. And what would happen if said brother were to pay Mac a visit on a "business trip" and met Frankie. Only Frankie is still with Dylan. Also, what if Mac's brother and Frankie knew each other only Frankie forgot. This is border lining between T-M.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I was exploring Fanfiction and I looked at some stuff from my childhood and found this cartoon. Anyways, I noticed that there weren't a lot of stories for it (A lot meaning thousands), so I decided to write something. On with the story.

* * *

Be warned if this first chapter is short, I'm going to make this a prologue

* * *

It was a normal day in "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends". Which usually involved Mac and Bloo jumping around the building doing all sorts of random things to keep themselves entertained. Unfortunately this meant that Frankie had to clean up the mess they left behind.

Interestingly, and surprisingly, Mac had actually received a letter from his second brother, James. He lived in a different state in the US, but was told that he moved around a lot. The letter said that he had some business in Mac's area and said that he would visit him. Mac was ecstatic to say the least. He always liked James as his favorite brother (obviously) and was wondering what business he had to attend to in his area.

"So Mac" Bloo says, "Tell me what your brother's like. I'm sure he's better than Terrence"

"Yeah, way better" replies Mac, "He was really fun to play with when I was younger, but then he left for some reason. He said it was for a 'job'"

"Wow, he sounds like fun" Bloo says

"Maybe he left because he was a secret agent" Bloo fantasizes

"Ha, yeah right Bloo. I doubt that" Mac says with a smile on his face

The two best friends then spent the rest of the day imagining what James could be while acting like those things at the same time. Eventually Mac had to go home to sleep. Once he was in bed he fell asleep thinking about what the reunion would be like.

* * *

In a different state 3 military like cargo trucks were loading up various supplies, weapons, equipment, etc. onto the trunks. A man in about his twenties was ordering the men around before climbing into the passenger seat of the lead truck.

"Hello sir" The driver says

"Hello to you too, Doug" He replies

"So...we're heading back to your home aren't we?" Doug asks

"Yeah, wake me up once we get within a mile, OK?"

"You got it boss"

The man then leaned his head back against the seat as the trucks started driving off.

"_Home" _He thought, "_I wonder if anything's changed"_

* * *

OK, that's a wrap for the prologue, hopefully I'll be able to make the future chapters longer. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated and help me out with the writing, no flames though. Now stay awesome everyone, and hopefully I'll see you all soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, time for a second chapter. So far only 30 people, but I'm chill with that. Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter for all you guys and gals

* * *

It was a rainy day, the weather quickly turned bad immediately after Mac left school and headed to Foster's, still excited about his brother. Mac had received a phone call at his house from his brother before leaving to go to school a day ago. He told Mac that he was going to try by Foster's building after Mac's school day was over. Needless to say Mac was excited. Once he got to the front gate at Foster's Mac quickly ran inside, where he was tackled by Bloo waiting for him.

"Dude, where have you been!?" Bloo yells as he gets off of Mac

"At school, you know that" Mac replies

"Well I've been watching the front window for your brother to show up" Bloo says while going to a window

"Bloo, I told you that he was going to show up after school ended" Mac says

"Duh, that's why I was waiting for you to show up. That way we could watch for him together" Bloo says

"Alright, lets wait" Mac says while he moves next to Bloo

Frankie then walked behind the two friends while talking on her cell phone

"OK. So you'll pick me up at 8? OK, bye" Frankie says on her phone before hanging up

"Who was that Frankie?" Asked Mac, who happened to hear her

"Oh, nothing, just talking to Dylan about another date" Frankie says

"Oh, OK" Mac says before looking out the window again

Frankie merely shrugged and walked away to continue her chores. While Mac, on the other hand, was internally yelling with anger. The guy was a jerk, and Mac couldn't see why Frankie would go out with him. With a calming exhale of breath, Mac then continued to watch outside the window for his brother.

* * *

Driving through his home town gave James a sense of de ja vu. He remembered everything as it was before he left. James was driving his personal Toyota pickup truck by the school, the school that Mac would obviously be going to. After driving for a few minutes James started to think about his latest, "business meeting". It would be an alliance between his own gang and one of the most notorious gangs in the Eastern side of America. After a few more minutes of driving James finally found the building that Mac told him about. It looked like an old Victorian style building colored in red and orange. James then parked the truck on the curb of the road.

* * *

Mac and Bloo started to doze off when they heard the sound of a car parking. Getting over their slight grogginess they both looked outside to see, what had to be, James's truck. They both became extremely excited. Seeing him, they noticed he was wearing a grey sweatshirt and glasses over his eyes. He was also wearing some torn jeans and had what looked to be a handkerchief in his pocket. They then saw him walk up to the door and ring the door bell, which Mac answered.

"James!" Mac says as he hugs his older brother

"Hey Mac, good to see you" James said returning the hug

Once both brothers let go of each other Mac started asking questions

"So where did you go, where have you been, what's this business your talking about?" Mac says quickly before James stopped him

"Who whoa whoa little man, calm down" James says with a small chuckle, "Now in order, I went to Florida, I've been all around the US, and I can't tell you about the business that I'm in, sorry bud"

"Aww, well at least I know where you went. And your here now" Mac says

Bloo then chose this time to become involved in the conversation

"Hi James, remember me?" Bloo asks

"Yeah, your that little blue fella, Mac's imaginary friend" James says

"Yeah basically, hey want to play around James?" Mac asks

"Eh, I'm not sure" James says while checking his watch his watch, "Maybe I could stay for a quick tour of the place"

"YES!" Mac and Bloo both yell as they drag James all around the building

(I'm not going to go through EVERY place there so...yeah)

After they finished the "tour" they all stopped back at the front door again where Frankie was cleaning the stairs

"And that concluded the tour" Bloo says

"Heh, OK, well, good seeing you guys again, and I'll try to stop by again some time" James says

Mac then goes for another hug, "Good to see you too James" Mac says before letting go

"Yeah, same here" James says before leaving

Little did they know Frankie saw the brothers hug and smiled to herself

"You were right Mac, your brother is fun" Bloo says

"Yeah, just like I remember" Mac says

Frankie then speaks up saying, "So that was your brother?"

Mac and Bloo then walk over to her and take a seat on the steps

"Yeah that was him" Mac says

"He seems nice" Frankie says

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to see him again soon" Mac says

"Well I'm going to take a break and rest while I still can" Frankie says as she walks to her room

"OK, see ya Frankie" Mac says as he and Bloo start to jump around the house again

When Frankie gets to her room she turns the lights off and jumps onto her bed and closes her eyes for a few seconds. After opening them she looks around her room for no particular reason and sees a black piece of cloth on the floor. Curious she picks it up and sees that it's a bandana. The design is pretty basic but it has a wolf's face on the front with it's mouth open in a snarl, but in it's mouth, on the tongue, was an Ace of Spades card. Giving it a weird look Frankie put it in her pocket and decided to ask her grandmother about it later

* * *

James had just left with his truck to join his gang in dealing with a little, disturbance. Once he got to his "base", which is a warehouse, he reached into his pocket to get his...wait...where is the bandana

"Are you serious, oh well. At least I got a spare" James says as he put the extra bandana on

James then got out of the truck and was met with a few of his "advisors". They walked to the back of the truck and started to unload a couple of rocket launchers that were hidden inside the "floor" of the back of the truck. After unloading the weapons James called over 3 armored SUV's and loaded the weapons in each vehicle. After the weapons were re-loaded 6 people each were loaded into the 3 vehicles and began to drive off with James in the lead car. After driving for a good hour, the trucks stopped in front of an abandoned apartment. The SUV's pulled over at the entrance of the building and the back. James's men then un-loaded and pulled pieces of armor off the sides of the car, which were actually modified riot shields, and surrounded the building. The riot shields were painted completely with black and had grey slash marks across them.

James then pulled out his own gun, a Hellsing, but instead of the usual inscription it says, "Lone Wolf Ace", with an Ace of Spades on both sides of the inscription.

"Let's go" James says as he starts to move forwards with his men following behind him

Once he got to the door James gave the 2 men behind him a nod. And with they went in front of him and kicked down the double doors. Once the doors fell down a couple of junkies inside became startled and scattered all around the place. A few of them tried to fire their weapons but the riot shields defended them. Suddenly a different assortment of Assault rifles and Submachine guns appeared out of the sides of the shields and started firing. Anyone that was in range was shot up and were stepped over as the Wolf Pack continued to move forward. 3 people per group searched each room on each apartment floor and gunned down anyone who wouldn't submit or was foolish enough to get in their way. Finally they reached the pent house, which was guarded by 2 people in juggernaut uniforms. Both had an M60 and wasted no time in trying to down the Wolf Pack riot shields. One of the gang members threw a grenade which blew the door up and knocked the two juggernauts onto the ground, who were quickly subdued with 2 Spas-12 shotguns pointed at each of their neck areas.

James entered the room with 6 of his men behind him and saw a large pile of gold coins, ingots (bars), etc., a desk that had flipped over from the explosion, and a couple of bags of what looked to be drugs

"Boos look out!" a gang member says

James looks to his right and sees a man wielding a cane sword swinging it in a downward strike at him. James quickly moves out of the way and flips him onto his back with a painful thud on the floor

"Nice try, but no" James says, "Now, we'll be taking that gold off your hands"

James's men then began to collect the gold and dope (...meh) and started to leave the room. James stood over the man with his pistol in a firm grip

"Well, well, well, good to see you again, Carlos. I'm gonna give you a choice: Leave now with your last 2 men, or try to take me down and have them killed" James says

"Your bluffing" the man known as "Carlos" says

"Oh really? Try me" James says

With that Carlos tries to grab James's gun out of his hand, but only succeeded in amusing James, who promptly threw him onto the ground again. Carlos could hear the sound of multiple gunshots from what he could tell was a shotgun. He looks at James who merely says, "That was one. Want to try again?"

Carlos then got up and walked past James with the last survivor besides himself out of the building, into a car, and away from the building. James then left the building with his men who looted ammo and weapons off of the dead corpses of the dead. James took a can of beer out of a pocket in an SUV and took a large drink out of it

"Ah, nothing like popin a cold one over your enemies smoking corpses" James says as he drinks the rest f the bottle before throwing it against the building with a shatter

"Now what?" An Advisor asks

With a smile, James replies by saying, "Now we blow it sky high"

A small group of James's men then un-loaded the rocket launchers and positioned themselves around the building. With a signal to fire, all rockets were fired at the support beams of the apartment, causing the apartment to collapse into a large pile of debris. With a nod of satisfaction James ordered everyone back into the SUV's and all of them went back to the base.

After the same hour of driving James and his men arrived back at their base, where they were greeted by friends and loved ones who were ready to celebrate for a successful raid. James found his own truck and started it up. He then drove away from his base and back towards his old home. Home. He wondered if his mother would recognize him. Sure she would remember him, hopefully, but would she recognize him.

After some more driving James put away his spare bandana and put his shades (glasses for those of you who don't know) in his hoodie's pocket and got out of the car. He looked at the time on his watch and saw it was only 8:36 P.M., no wonder the lights were still on. James walked up to the door and with a deep breath knocked on the door. He could hear a feminine voice inside that said she would be there in a second.

The door opened and his mother froze with shock at who it was

"Hey mom, how've you been?" James asks sheepishly

"Oh my god. James. Is it really you?" She asks with teary eyes and her hand over her mouth

"Yeah. So...uh..." James starts to say before trailing off, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course" His mother says, "When Mac told me you were going to visit I didn't believe him. It's good to see you again. You look well"

"Good to see you too" James says before being enveloped in a hug from his mother

Letting go of James, his mother wiped away her eyes and says, "I'm sure Mac will be glad to see you again. He told me that you visited him"

"Yeah, where is he anyways?" James asks

"He's in his room, well...your old room" James's mother says

"Thanks mom" James says before walking upstairs to Mac's room

He gets to Mac room to see the door open and Mac in his normal cloths working on some homework on his bed. James smiled and knocked on his door frame to get his attention. Looking up from his homework Mac expected to see his mother telling him that he needed to go to sleep, but was pleasantly surprised to see James

"James!" Mac says as he hugs him for the 3rd time that day, "Wow, I didn't think that you'd visit home this early. This is so cool!"

"Hahaha, calm down Mac. We can talk more in the morning, but I'm tired so I'm going to hit the sac, you should too" James says

"OK, night James" Mac says as he starts to get ready for bed

"Night Mac" James says as he walks back downstairs

James walked by the kitchen to see his mother finishing cleaning with a smile of her face. James smiled to himself and walked down into the basement. Seeing it was pretty empty except for the back room and the laundry machines it looked like any other basement. Walking into the back room James saw that it was big enough for a bed to be put in. James then went back upstairs to find the lights were turned off. He then lied down on the couch and fell asleep. He didn't know how his business meeting would go, but one thing that he did know. Was that it was good to be home.

* * *

A.N. OK, that's it for the second chapter. I'll see you next time, hopefully. Reviews would be appreciated and stay awesome guys and gals of the world


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello. Jeez it's been awhile since I updated this. Well, let me introduce you all to my good friend, the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Guest

californiagirl

Views:

539+

So let's continue this. I'm sorry it took so long, but...life

* * *

James woke up to find Mac looking at him over the couch's arm-rest.

"Morning" Mac says with a smile

"Morning Mac. What time is it?"

Mac looks at the clock and says, "5:45"

"Huh, when do you have to go to school?"

"Not for a while"

"Alright...wanna cruise around with your big brother?"

"Yeah!"

James folds up his blanket and waits for Mac to get dressed in his normal attire before they both left the house, leaving behind a note. Mac was staring in awe at the truck and almost had to climb into the passenger's seat.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Mac says as James started driving away from the house

"Thought you'd like it"

Mac looks at the buttons on the dashboard and presses one of them.

(A.N. Heh, bit of song here. Hollywood Undead: War Child)

"_Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond. I'm lost for words, straight mining-_"

"Uh, mac, you shouldn't listen to that" James says with an embarrassed look. Mac just looks confused but shrugs it off. Soon they find themselves at Fosters', and decide to make a quick visit.

* * *

Inside Fosters', Frankie got up early to ask her grandmother, Lady Foster, about that bandanna. She found her grandmother walking around, and started talking to her.

"Grandma, I found this cloth in my room yesterday. I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

"Oh I know plenty about that, come with me to your room dear"

The two move to Frankie's room where they take a seat on her bed.

"...Frankie dear...it doesn't give me any pride, well, maybe some, that I once had feelings with the leader of the gang that uses that emblem"

"What!?"

"Oh, he was such a nice man, and a bit of a rogue, hehehe. Oh course he's retired now, so someone else is in charge"

"Grandma, what can you tell me?"

"...well...it would seem that the leader of this gang has visited"

"A gang leader!?"

"Yes, now don't worry yourself...the Wolf Pack is very powerful, meaning no one is going to mess with anyone that they're acquainted with"

The two hear the sound of a car parking out front and go to the main lobby and look out the window to see James and Mac getting out. Frankie looks at James' back pocket when he turns around to talk to Mac, and sees a similar bandanna.

"Grandma..I think that's him"

"That young man with Mac?"

"Yeah, that's his brother"

"Hmm...he looks familiar"

"Really? I don't remember seeing him"

"Hmm..."

Madame Foster gets a pensive look on her face and says, "He left his home when he was in his teenage years, about the time you were starting highschool"

"Really? I don't remember him"

The two stopped talking when the two brothers entered the building. Mac pulled James over to Madame Foster.

"This is Madame Foster, the head lady of the building" Mac says

"Pleasure to meet you" James says, shaking her hand

Madame Foster catches a small bit of a tattoo under James' sleeve.

"It's very nice to meet you too" Madame Foster says with her usual smile, "I remember when you were a little boy"

"You knew who I was?"

"Oh yes. Not that you knew me of course, but I saw you walking to school now and then"

"Well..."

"So, what are you doing back here?" Frankie asks, in a curious tone

"I'm here to secure a business deal"

"Oh? What kind of business?"

"Hunting. My business hunts wolves that pose an actual threat to a community" James says, giving a knowing look to Madame Foster

Madame Foster understands, and says, "Well, I'm off. Nice meeting you James"

After Madame Foster goes, James runs a hand across the top of his head and lets out a sigh.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation" James says

"I'm gonna head to school now, wanna come with me?" Mac says

"Sorry little man, I need to go, but here" James hands Mac some money from his pocket, "Buy some breakfast at school"

"Alright, bye James, bye Frankie" Mac says before leaving

"Good kid" James says to himself

"Yeah..."

"I need to go, but maybe I'll stop by later"

"Alright"

Frankie's phone started buzzing, and she answered it.

"Dylan? Yeah, we're still good for this afternoon. I'll wait for you at Fosters'. Ok, bye"

Frankie hangs up and sees James had already left and was in his truck already. She squints her eyes a bit and sees him putting his glasses and bandanna on. He then drives off, towards the ports.

* * *

At the ports, James parks his truck on the curb and exits it. He then walks into an office looking building and walks up to one of the workers.

"I'm looking for some _gold_fish" James says

"We might have some downstairs" The worker responds

James gives him a nod and walks down the stairs. He opens the door and sees a underground naval base. A rugged looking man approaches James, and gives him a firm handshake.

"Your navy is ready" The large man says

"Good, and the back-up ships?"

"Being made right now"

"Excellent"

"Now, about payment"

"You'll get it. Go to Hilton and he'll get your payment"

The large man nods.

"You know, Ruvick" James says, "We're doing pretty good for ourselves"

"That's right, only it hasn't been easy"

"Of course, but still, gotta enjoy things while they last" James says

The two separated way, and James took off the bandanna when he got back to his truck. He then drove back to Fosters' and parked his truck in the same place. It started getting dark, and James saw Mac just entering the building. Before getting out, James called his mother and asked if him and Mac could spend the night there. It took a bit of convincing, but she eventually agreed to it.

James got out of his truck and walked up to the door. Before he could open it, the door flew open, and Mac and Bloo dragged him inside. They quickly pulled around on their adventures, with James apologizing to Frankie whenever something broke.

Soon James told Mac about their mother letting them sleep over, which made him ecstatic. Mac and Bloo ran off somewhere and kept at it.

"Phew...those two are gonna be the death of me"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, oh, hi Madame Foster"

"Hello dear. If you'd like, we can make a room for you"

"That would be better than a couch. Oh, quick question. Would it be possible for me to put a punching bag downstairs in the basement?"

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"Well, I thought that if I was going to be around here for awhile, it might be in my best interest to entertain myself whenever I'm here and Mac isn't"

"Hmm...sounds logical, alright dear"

"Thank you"

James quickly leaves and retrieves a punching back from his trunk of his truck.

"Always good to be prepared" James says, passing Madame Foster on his way

He sets down the punching bag in order to open the door, and then carries it down stairs. After hooking it up, James goes back to shut the door. After that task was completed, he pulled out his Iphone and turned on some music. James also took of his shirt, since downstairs was a bit hot.

(A.N. The song would be; Hollywood undead: Dark Places)

James started punching the large sac as the music took his body. He didn't notice the two small figures watch him from the sidelines. After the song ended, James stopped to take quick breath. He took that moment to notice Mac and Bloo.

"Oh, hey guys"

Frankie was walking around, waiting for Dylan, when she saw the basement door open, and the shadow of Mac and Bloo. Curious, she walks down and sees the two, and Mac's brother. She stops and stares at James' body and looks at the many tattoos (A.N. Don't get tattoos kids).

"Oh, hey Frankie"

Mac and Bloo turn around and bolt out from the room.

"Well, that happened" James says, putting his shirt back on

"Frankie! Dylan's here!" Mac yells from above

The two go upstairs and see Mac and Bloo sitting by the window with scowls on their faces. James gives them a questioning look, and Mac nosd to Dylan. James observes him and deduces that he seems like a nice kind of guy, but underneath was an untrustworthy person that would stab you in the back the first chance he had. Frankie and Dylan left, and James noticed Dylan ogling Frankie

"So that's Dylan?"

"Yeah, he's a jerk" Mac responds

"Hmm...that's a very educated answer, heh"

The three laugh a bit at that, and James checks the time.

"Alright guys, get to bed"

The two groan, but listened to him and ran upstairs. James goes to his own guest room, directed by Madame Foster, and plopped himself on the bed. He takes his shades off and closes his eyes.

* * *

James was abruptly woken up when the phone started ringing. James left his room and saw Madame Foster on the phone with a worried look.

"Just stay there dear, the police will be there soon" Madame Foster says over the phone

"Something wrong?" James asks

"Oh James! Could you go to the cafe a few blocks away and get Frankie?"

"Sure, but what's going on?"

"It's not my place to say. Just please go bring her back"

"Alright"

James left in the truck with his shades on and started towards his destination. On his way, he called for some enforcers for protection. Once he made it to the small cafe, he went inside and saw Frankie with tear stained eyes and a big coat wrapped around her.

James nods to the worker behind the counter, who just looked at him strangely. He made his way over to Frankie and took a seat in front of her.

"I'm guessing something happened" James says

"I don't want to talk about it!" Frankie responds

"By the looks of it Dylan needs to be talked to"

Frankie looks uncomfortable and wraps her arms tighter around herself. The enforcers chose that moment to enter, and waited by the door.

"Where can I find him?"

"..."

"Please Frankie, it'll give you some closure"

"...he lives a few blocks away from here in an apartment..."

James nods and pulls out his phone. He calls Madame Foster and tell her that Frankie had been found and he was going to bring her back. A few cars parked on the corner near the store, and James' enforces started locking down the building. James said a quick bye and hung up.

"Looks like trouble" and enforcer says

"Did you bring heavy weaponry?"

"Yeah, it's all here" the enforcer says, patting a big sack that was slung over their shoulders

"Good, set up then"

The enforcers set up two M60's at the window and loaded them with armor-piercing rounds. The worker hid behind the counter. James put on his bandanna and pulled out his pistol. He walked over to Frankie, who looked at him in understanding, and let him lead her into a safer place.

"Stay down, and don't come out until I tell you to" James says, cocking his gun, "This is gonna be a fun night"

* * *

A.N. OOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER! That's mean, isn't it? Well, that's all I got for now. Check out my other stories if your interested

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
